


The Heroes of Olympus, Ten Years Later

by velaria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: End Chapter, F/M, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velaria/pseuds/velaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hypothetical end chapter for The Blood of Olympus, and, within that, for all of the Percy Jackson universe.</p><p>Percy Jackson looks back, and summarises how it all ended.</p><p>Basically me dealing with feels, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heroes of Olympus, Ten Years Later

Well, after that, what is there to say?

I suppose all that really fits now is a conclusion to the story. It's pretty much what you'd expect – we fixed the camps, restored them further than their former glory. Jason kept his promises, to my crazy sea-goddess sister and to pretty much every other minor god. Piper settled down at Camp Half Blood for a long time – longer than any of the rest of us, except maybe Nico. I guess she didn't want Drew becoming cabin leader again, or maybe she just sort of liked the place, despite the fact that Jason wasn't there as much as he wanted to be. Still, it didn't interfere much – they're married now, anyway. So Jason's vision came true. Or at least, it will, when his kids have kids and they ask us about our life.

Hazel and Frank stayed together, mainly in New Rome, but not just there – you see, Hazel wanted to catch up with the world a little bit more, and Frank wanted to go back to his roots, so they travelled around, especially in the Far East. They never travelled by boat again, though, from what I know. I'm pretty jealous of their kids, though, because even without being a shape-shifting demigod who gives young children rides in dragon form, Frank makes an awesome dad, and Hazel's an awesome mom. And Nico made a great flower boy. They live pretty peacefully, for a pair of half-bloods, centurion and praetor.

Then there's Nico. If there's one ending I never would have dared to hope for, it would be his. He's come far. He's found his home. Will and him live on Camp Half Blood, in the new extended bits that Annabeth designed, where the older half-bloods can live. It offers more privacy than a cabin, I guess, and New Rome gets sort of crowded sometimes. He hasn't tried shadow travel, as far as I know, but I can't say why. All Nico does when I ask is shrug and say, "Doctor's orders". 

 

As for the others – that's a little rockier. Rachel Elizabeth Dare left camp five years ago, with Tyson and Ella. We found a note she left behind – 'Gone out for a field trip with E + T. Be back soon! –R xxx'. As it turned out, it was a little more than a field trip. The three of them went to Delphi, and killed the Python which had previously taken the God of Prophecy himself to slay. The prophetic power was restored to Rachel, but as it turned out, she didn't have much use for it.

Well, that's a lie. She _did_ make prophecies again, but they were minor quests for younger campers. In a sweet, nostalgic – but still slightly terrifying – way, they remind me of our old quests, which seem sort of small now. But the prophecies were rarely world-changing, and never again did they concern  _us._

And that leaves only two people – Annabeth, and me. I don't think I need to say anything on that front, because we all know what happened. We all knew it would happen, too. 

The only details that seem worth mentioning are that Athena and Poseidon tried very hard to stay civil through the wedding, and as it turns out my mom and Annabeth's get along well. Not that they have much time to talk. And then there's the other stuff I should say – for instance, that Annabeth got a PhD in Architecture and Design from the University of New Rome, which I guess you were kind of expecting. What you probably didn't expect was that I got my own degree in Classics, which involved writing a full dissertation on Homer. That was a headache, and a lot of spellcheck.

But then I guess I'm more of a stay-at-home, monster-slaying kind of dad. It's a hard job, when you have Stella trying to steal Riptide away to show her friends and try to fence, and when you have Charlie burning his hands with hot metal because he's trying to make a replica of the aegis at the age of six. Oh, and also, they both rule and waterfights. They get that from me.

Don't think that any of this means we're not in danger. Demigods will always be in danger. But...

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. It  _does_ get you killed in nasty, painful ways, normally when you're too young to understand why. It's messy and it hurts, and sometimes it isn't even worth it.

But when it is worth it, it  _really_ is. Because now, I can't decide what part of my life I'm most thankful for. Is it Annabeth? My kids? Is it all those happy memories of rebuilding the camps with friends I will never forget? Maybe it's the smaller things, like being called 'Seaweed Brain' (no need to say by who), or visiting old friends, like Chiron or Clarisse, who's alright when it comes down to it. Sometimes, I wonder if it's the happiness of others, like Reyna, who found happiness not in a demigod or a mortal, but by herself – well, by her sister and friends. 

I didn't want to be a half blood, like I said all those years ago. But in all these years since we destroyed Gaia, I've never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought :)


End file.
